Firefly Creek
by bluedragon03
Summary: Gift for the lovely mod of the Noragami Secret Santa 2019, who didn't get to get a gift because she was mod so I just decided to do it anyway. Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori go on a nice quiet vacation at a log cabin and enjoy a fireside evening making smores and catching fireflies.


***A/N- A surprise Christmas gift for tumblr user Leopah who organized and modded the Noragami Secret Santa event, meaning she didn't get to get a gift herself and I decided that was unacceptable so I made one for her. **

Hiyori sighed and pulled the plush blanket closer, pretending that she couldn't hear the boys bickering over whether or not Yato's triple layer s'more was idiotic or the next big thing, the invention that would finally put Yato on the map as God of S'mores.

Yato was reclining in a hammock so overloaded with pillows and fuzzy blankets that he could barely be seen and Yukine was curled up in a hanging egg chair, cradling his hot cocoa warily as his egg chair swayed slightly.

"It's so peaceful here," Hiyori said pointedly, interrupting the argument. The two looked at her and paused, listening to the gentle sounds of the creek beside them as the fire crackled merrily in the raised fire pit.

"It is, thank you for inviting us!" Yukine said.

"My parents planned it as a family vacation but there was an emergency at the hospital at the last minute so they said I could bring friends."

"Lucky us!" Yato said through a mouth full of triple decker s'more.

"What was this place called again? We should leave a nice review on the internet."

"Firefly Creek," Hiyori recalled. She cast a small smile at the fireflies that floated gently around the wooded creek around them. Yukine grinned.

"Very fitting."

"We should try to catch some!" Yato said, managing to swallow his massive s'more at last. He tried to pop up dramatically but was swallowed by all the blankets and pillows he'd buried himself in.

Yukine and Hiyori chuckled while they watched Yato fight for his life in the hammock, not making a move to help him. Several minutes later Yato crashed to the ground and emerged, hair sticking up in all directions, from the heap of plush blankets and pillows that had been dumped onto the ground with him. He was still grinning broadly though. Hiyori smiled tolerantly.

"Alright, but remember to let them go so they can be free," she reminded. Yato sprung to his feet and grabbed Hiyori by the wrists, dragging her to her feet and casting her blanket to the ground. Yukine leaned forward and very carefully sat his hot chocolate down and then struggled out of the egg chair.

"Whoever catches the most wins!" Yato said, darting off in pursuit of fireflies. Hiyori took a moment to contemplate the unfairness of Yato's superhuman abilities before dropping her body on the patio. She carelessly tossed her fallen blanket over her prone body before darting off after Yato. Yukine took an extra second to tuck a pillow beneath Hiyori's head before following after the other two.

The game of firefly catching was both very acrobatic and competitive. Hiyori ran up a tree and backflipped to catch a firefly ten feet in the air while Yato vertical leapt at least fifteen feet to catch another. Yukine darted around like a cat, snatching fireflies effortlessly from the air. Their laughter and trash talk echoed off the water and bounced from the trees, filling the warm spring air with joy.

"There's no way you're going to catch up to me! I've already caught seventeen!" Yato shouted, frog leaping into the air in pursuit of a firefly.

"Ha! I've got twenty!" Yukine shot back.

"I'm at twenty three!" Hiyori taunted.

"_What?_" Yato shrieked, his triumphant tone gone.

"Ha!" Yukine laughed.

"No way! You're cheating!"

"We're just better than you!" Hiyori laughed, zipping by Yato and catching a lightning bug next to his ear.

"I'm gonna catch up!" Yato resolved.

He dropped his trash talk and posturing and started jumping wildly around the clearing, inspiring the others to up their game as well. They ran and played until it got too late and all the fireflies were gone and they collapsed, breathless and tired, grinning from ear to ear.

"I got thirty one!" Yato declared proudly.

"I also got thirty one," Yukine said begrudgingly.

"Thirty five!" Hiyori declared proudly. The other two exclaimed in displeasure before collapsing back onto their seats, defeated.

Yukine took a sip of his now cold chocolate and grimaced, setting it back down before crossing his legs in his hanging egg chair. The fire had died down and the air cooled off, an owl hooted somewhere as they drew their blankets closer.

The group settled into a peaceful quiet, enjoying the ambiance of the evening. Eventually Yato tossed another log on the fire and light snoring let them know that Yukine had fallen asleep. Hiyori smiled apologetically at Yato as he grumbled, pretending to be put out when he had to carry Hiyori's empty body and Yukine's sleeping form inside and tuck them both in, though he and Hiyori stayed up playing cards for several more hours before she turned in for the night.

Yato kicked back on the couch once she was in her room and sighed, smiling to himself.


End file.
